


She Throws Me Away From Reality

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: OTP Poems [3]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Annabeth lets it slip that she loves to write poetry, and her girlfriend Reyna wants to read it.





	She Throws Me Away From Reality

"Please" 

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Are they about me?"

Reyna didn't answer. Reyna and her girlfriend Annabeth had been arguing about this for almost a week. Reyna told Annabeth that she writes poetry, and Annabeth  **really** wanted to read it.

**-=TWO WEEKS LATER=-**

"Happy birthday!" Reyna said, handing Annabeth a paper with writing all over it.

"What's this?" Annabeth asked.

"Read it."

_Forgive me father_

_For I have sinned_

_Normally I would not bother_

_But but my fear of getting skinned_

_And from my lover taken away_

_Has frightened and haunted me to this day_

_I love her as much as she loves me_

_She throws me away from reality._

 

_We lay together and she brushes my hair_

_Braiding it together with the most absolute care_

_She wraps her arms around me_

_And we're two girls laying together_

_In serenity._

 

Annabeth smiled and pulled Reyna into kiss. She truly had the best girlfriend in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will take relationship requests for my OTP Poems series if you want me to write it, just leave a comment


End file.
